Roxas and Riku Find The Gangreen Gang
In another part of Orlando, another carriage went past it. "It was the Eve of our Good Queen's Diamond Jubilee. And the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster." one boy's voice narrated. Another boy's voice narrated, "She... Oh... We're getting ahead of ourselves." There, below the carriage, were two boys. One of the boys was a 14-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. He also wears a a plain high-necked black shirt under it, a black and white checkered wristband, gray and black boots with red crossing straps and a silver Keyblade Master emblem. He also wears a yellow raincoat, a matching rain hat, and red boots. His name was Roxas. The second boy was a tall, muscular, 15-year-old boy with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and shoulder-length, silver hair with bangs that are more side-swept, wearing a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back. The vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. Just above each of his wrists are tight black bracelets and on his hand are black and gray gloves that reach just to the base of his thumb. He wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants. His pants are mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest, except they are each layered and have more studs, as well as not being crisscrossed. The wading pants are tightened at the ankle with small black belts. His shoes are white and blue, with some yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. The shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles. Like Roxas, he, too, wears a yellow raincoat, a matching rain hat, and red boots. His name was Riku, Roxas' best friend. "My name is Roxas." narrated the said 14-year-old boy known as Roxas. "And I'm Riku, most recently of the Queen's 66th Regiment." the said 15-year-old boy known as Riku added, narrating. Once the carriage stopped, a man named Vincent Valentine came out of the carriage. Roxas and Riku headed off as they looked at many marked places. "We had just arrived in Orlando after protecting the people in Destiny Islands and were anxious to find a quiet place." Riku narrated. Roxas chuckled. Then a raindrop fell from the sky. The boys put their newspapers away and opened their black umbrellas before heading off. "Preferably dry where we could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did Riku and I know that our lives were about to change forever." Suddenly, the two boys heard someone crying. They paused for a moment. Then they really heard someone crying from inside a forgotten rain boot. They walked over to the shoe and peeked inside. "Oh!" Roxas gasped. "Oh my!" exclaimed Riku. It was the Gangreen Gang, and they were the ones crying. They were sitting on a small box labeled "Dean's Liver Pills." "Are you all right, guys?" Roxas asked the five green-skinned teenagers. The Gangreen Gang stopped crying, gasped, and turned their heads. Roxas and Riku went inside the boot and pulled out five white handkerchiefs from their coat pockets. "Oh, come now. Come, come." Roxas said. "Here, here." Riku added, "Dry your eyes." The Gangreen Gang took the handkerchiefs from Roxas and Riku, with Ace taking off his sunglasses to wipe his eyes. Arturo and Grubber wiped their eyes, too. Only Snake and Billy blew their noses before sniffling and wiping their noses. They were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Roxas and Riku when they stopped them. "No that's okay. You keep them." said Roxas, "You need them more than we do anyway." "But that's okay." Riku said, "because Roxas and I have two separate spares." Understanding the boys' decision, the Gangreen Gang put the handkerchiefs in their pockets. "Anyway, tell us," Roxas said. "What's troubling you five boys?" Ace sniffled as he put his sunglasses back on. "We-we're lost." Snake sniffled, too. "We-we-we're trying to find Sssssssssora of Concord Ssssssstreet." "Snake's right." Billy said. "I agree, amigo." Arturo added. Grubber sadly blew a raspberry in agreement as he showed them a small newspaper clipping. Roxas and Riku put on their glasses and looked at the headline. "Now, let's see here...'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance'." Roxas said. This seemed a bit interesting to him and Riku. "But where are your mothers and fathers?" Riku asked curiously. By now, the Gangreen Gang's eyes filled with tears again. "We don't have any mothers or fathers." Ace cried. "We're orphans," Billy cried. "Duh, our parents died when we were very young." Grubber tearfully blew a raspberry in agreement. "But this matter involves Master Shifu." Arturo cried, "He's our mentor and babysitter." Snake pulled the handkerchief out. "And that'ssss why we m-m-musssssssst find Sssssssora!" he explained, crying once more, this time, into the handkerchief. "There, there, there, now, now, now," Riku said, as he pat the five green-skinned boys on the backs. "Well, neither Roxas nor I know any Sora," This made the Gangreen Gang look on in sadness. The two boys smiled warmly, and added, "But we do remember where Concord Street is." The Gangreen Gang smiled happily as Snake put the handkerchief back in his pocket. Someone who could help them find Sora! Roxas and Riku re-opened their umbrellas and headed out into the rain with them. "Stay warm, guys, you don't wanna catch a cold." Roxas said to the Gangreen Gang calmly. And with that, the seven teenagers set off to Concord Street. Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction